1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of power saw technology. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a power saw device that combines the functions of a miter saw, a table saw, and a radial arm saw into one portable unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional woodworking power saws typically perform either a rip cutting function along the length of a board, or a cross cutting function across the length of a board. Whatever the dedicated cutting function, such power saws are usually designed for only one type of cutting function, and are not readily adapted to provide multiple types of cutting functions.
For example, table saws that are intended for ripping may be large, fixed units or smaller portable units, and are usually designed to include a base, a slidably-adjustable fence, and a saw assembly with a motor, a switch, a blade, a blade guard, and anti-kickback devices. While cross cuts are possible, they often are difficult and inefficient.
Another example of a conventional power saw is a miter saw which is designed to be portable and to cross cut at various angles. Miter saws are usually designed to include a base, a turntable, fixed fences, and a saw assembly with a motor, a switch, a blade, and a blade guard. The fences may be two separate fences on either side of the blade or one unit that spans the saw blade. The saw assembly is typically attached to the turntable by means of a support that is aligned with the blade. While conventional miter saw supports may be pivoting (which moves the saw assembly up and down), rail mounted (which moves the saw assembly forward and backward) and/or tilting (for cutting angles offset from vertical), the support is typically affixed to the base or turntable in such a way as to prevent or impede rip cuts from being made. Miter saws generally have locking mechanisms to secure the saw assembly in a fixed position for transportation.
Yet another example of a conventional power saw is a radial arm saw which is typically a large, fixed unit that may rip or cross cut. Radial arm saws have a base, a fixed fence, a saw assembly with a motor, one or more rails, a switch, a blade, a blade guard, and anti-kick devices. Generally, the saw assembly moves forward and backward on the rails to make cross cuts. The rail mount may pivot to make angled cross cuts. In addition, the saw assembly may be rotated and locked in a fixed position to make rip cuts or tilted to make non-vertical cuts. Radial arm saws may also make dado cuts part way through the material to form notches by raising and lowering the saw assembly.
As seen from the conventional power saws, a need exists for an improved multi-function power saw apparatus that can be flexibly configured to provide rip cuts, cross cuts and dado cuts. There is also a need for small, portable tools that can be used at various work sites for relatively short periods of time by building contractors and maintenance workers. In addition, there is a need for a more compact and cost efficient multi-function power saw tool for use by home workshop users who need to conserve space and minimize costs. Moreover, there is a need for an improved fence design which may be used with a variety of different power saw designs. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art after reviewing the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow.